


[Podfic] Nemo Saltat Sobrius

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Urbe Aureā [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Download Available, Ghastly Nilfgaardian Party Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Dira Sudis's story, read aloud (1:56:38).In which Geralt receives things Emhyr wants to give him, and also goes to a party and does not completely hate it.Sequel to Quid Pro Quo.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: [Podfic] Urbe Aureā [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Nemo Saltat Sobrius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nemo Saltat Sobrius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872136) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  


### Details

    * **Length:** 1:56:38
    * **File size:** 90Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3eS648Z)
      * **Chaptered audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/3gmoYW5)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Behind-the-scenes: During editing, after the line where Geralt eats a radish "festooned with something creamy and yellow" which "was a nice contrast to the sharpness and crunch of the radish," I found a 20-second pause as I apparently sat there in silence, pondering whether that meant this Geralt doesn't know about butter :p
> 
> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic their works!


End file.
